The White Tiger Tries to Dim the Light Bringer
"Yamagakure, my first time in this village." Kaizen says to himself as he walks down the path to Yamagakure. "I wonder what it will be like in this village compared to mine, I wonder how the people are here." Kaizen goes on and on about Yamagakure to himself while walking along the path. Sigma had Iris on his neck, and the two wandered through his old home. "See Iris, that is where your mother used to live, before we left and went out on our own." He said feeling pity for leaving his original home. "Your uncle Raido lives here, from time to time, but the chances of seeing him are Zero to none." Sigma stated as he reminded her of Raido, his by-standard. "Oh oh, Papa! Can we go by mawma's house!?" She asked in a cheerful manner, knowing he'd never say no. Sigma was about to respond, when he saw a unfamiliar figure roaming the village. So he decided to approach the man... "Hi, haven't seen you tangoing around these parts before." Sigma stated with his daughter on his neck. While walking, Kaizen sees Sigma with Iris on his neck, at the moment he didn't worry about them, he assumed it was just a father with his child; beautiful sight to Kaizen. Kaizen responds to Sigma's statement by saying, "No, I'm not from this village, I'm from Kumogakure and just got back from a mission that isn't due back to the village til next week, so I thought I would take myself a little vacation, so I ended up here. I'm Kaizen by the way." Kaizen says as he brings his fist up towards Sigma to bump fist. "Oi, a little fist bump!" Sigma bumped fist with Kaizen. "Iris, you go on a head to your grandmothers", and with that Iris climbed down and took off. "You said Kumo right? Now if I ain't mistaken a few of you have..um whats that Kekkei Genkai? Ah yes the Storm Release. Your chakra scent is close to that of . Now you wouldn't mind tangoing with me hmm?? There's a few things I wanna check out." Sigma stated. "Ahh what the hell, I might as well spend my little vacation to train a bit, yeah we can tango." Kaizen says as he starts to walk over to an open field just a few yards away, he thinks to himself about Sigma, "Seems like he may of sniffed my chakra out, and my Kekkei Genkai, this dude may be tough, meh. It will only make e stronger." Kaizen then stands in the middle of the field and waits for Sigma. "Very well then!" Sigma stated as the two stood in the middle of the field. "Let's see if you can force my kekkei genkai out!" Sigma stated as he began to make hand seals so fast the naked eye couldn't see. And since he had no scent of a dōjutsu, Kaizen wouldn't be able to keep up. "Fire style, great fire annihilation!" Sigma shouted, as a large wall of violent flames rushed towards Kaizen. "My name is Sigma, now let's see how well you dance!" As soon as the fire starts rushing towards him, Kaizen disappears and then reappears behind Sigma. Kaizen then slaps the back of his knee with his right hand which would make his knee buckle causing him to aim upward with the fire technique. While slapping his knee, Kaizen slides to the front of him as well bringing both of his hands together to perform Storm Release: Laser Circus, aiming it right in Sigma's path. "Oh, seeing both his Kekkei Genkai, and a technique that forsakes them all...at once is just fantastic." Sigma stated as he used the tip of one his fingers to draw a circle. When he finished drawing the circle, he tilted the mirror 90 degrees, and a mirror began to form. A exact replica of Kaizen jumped out and did exactly as he did, therefore canceling the attack out. "I'm sorry Kaizen, but if you can't tango on the same level as me, then you're gonna lose." Sigma then held his arms out in-front of himself straight and firm. In a flash, black rods began to pop out of his arms. Making it appear as if someone had stuck needles in them. With on rod he made them show and disappear, much like Whack a Mole. "Ha, show me your next move." Sigma laughed sway back and forth. "I already made my next move." Kaizen says as he then weaves the release sign making the Explosive Tag blow up. The explosive tag was placed on the back of Sigma's knee when Kaizen slapped it.After the explosion, Kaizen moves back and says, "Why would I get behind you just to slap you on the back of your leg, I'm sure that didn't even effect you, but if I got behind you like that, then I would of put a sword to your neck or something." Kaizen says with smoke from the paper bomb covering Sigma. "I like your style! But if you want to even get as close to phasing me...you'll have to do better that that." Sigma stated as he stood up and walked from the smoke began weaving hand seals, "Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation!" He shouted as a storm of flames raced towards Kaizen. Next using sheer force, Sigma began to run a pentagon around Kaizen, dropping the rods at each point. "Looks like he doesn't know I'm a Uchiha....good deed as well, now I don't have to go all out, until he makes me!." Kaizen uses Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, engulfs the battlefield in water. Then, Kaizen rides a wave towards the Fire Release technique and douses it, the Water covers the rods that were dropped, and slows Sigma down. It slows him down enough to where Kaizen is able to ride the wave towards Sigma. Sigma stood there, and as the waves slowed him down he gazed at Kaizen. "Too much water....reminds me of Kiri-nin" Sigma thought as he pulled his Samehada from his back and split the sea in half. "You gotta listen Kaizen of Kumo! It won't phase me!" Sigma stated as Samehada wrapped around his arm. "I'll give you one last chance to make a wrong move..." Kaizen then makes 5 shadow clones, 4 of them go to attack Sigma while the other one and Kaizen stay back and weave hand signs. Two of the clones pull out the White Tiger Katana, one of them uses White Tiger Claw Strike, and the other uses White Tiger Fanged Strike. Each of the attacks come from the side of Sigma. Then the next clone uses Water Release: Water Dragon Technique and sends the dragon towards Sigma. Sigma geared with a black expression. His taijutsu alone could take down entire armies, and 5 clones would be mere child's play. He dash to the left allowing himself to dodge the clones using the Katana, making the two collide and attack each other. With a simple smirk his head began to grow ears upon them. Say hello to Omega Sigma. Smashing his hands together a wall of mud came to his defense. "I need more" The techniques collide to each other making an explosion that, then Kaizen and the clone that were weaving the hand signs earlier complete the hand signs. Then a storm cloud form in the shape of a tiger and starts to come downward. Sigma would begin to plan how he'd do his next move. Would he use his tactics, or would he use Omega Sigma to destroy The man physically. Sigma look upwards only to see and tiger raining down. "What a forceful technique. Looks bothersome. But I'll show him something he'll regret." Sigma's eyes changed into a rippled pattern. He held his hand out and his eyes glowed gold, he in began to absorb, the tiger. With his opposing hand, his eyes glowed purple channeling his chakra to the Asura Path he let out a barrage of attacks at Kaizen and his clones. Kaizens clones were hit, but Kaizen was able to evade, he looks at Sigma noticing the ripple pattern in his eyes. "The............Rinnegan!" Kaizen says in a suprised matter. Even though Kaizen was aware Sigma used the Rinnegan he was in for a ride. Sigma eyes began to glow green. In a instance, Sigma channeled his chakra into the Deva Path. Suddenly Kaizen was pulled towards him. The gravitational pull was too strong, so Kaizen is pulled towards Sigma, but while being pulled he weaves a few hand signs. Sigma takes into account of Kaizen and his actions. "I guess I'll fall for his moves." Sigma thought as he went along though his Rinnegan maintained it's natural color. Kaizen then uses Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave as soon as he was in rage of Sigma. Sigma was hit, and it crippled him. So much so, that he to internal damage. Sigma laid there knocked out. Had Kaizen won? It looked as if the Yajû had fallen. Kaizen then stands over Sigma and says, "Is that it Sigma?" Looking at Sigma knowing that a simple technique like that could of been easily countered by Sigma. Kaizen stayed prepared for a surprise. Despite what Kaizen thought, it was in fact true it was Sigma out cold. But in a mere instance, Kaizen would hear a voice behind him. Sigma would be behind him, hold a kunai to his back. Suddenly all that around the two would fade. "How could you fall prey to Uchiha specialty. Genjutsu. Though I call it Mugenmaya." "W......What??? How did I, I didn't even make eye contact with you." Kaizen exclaims. Sweat rolls down Kaizen's face as he thinks back to when he could of possibly looked into his eyes. "Ha...Eye contact was not needed. My genjutsu don't need eye contact. So I ask. Are you done with this Battle?" "Yes, I yield this battle, you have great strength and it is too much for me to handle." Kaizen says as he stands up and goes to shake Sigma's hand.